


Merged Eternities

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: retrouvaille [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: With all the time they'd been together, Lafayette liked to think Alexander would one day run out of ways to amuse them, but as they walked into their bedroom to find him sprawled out across his suitcase on top of their bed, they doubted that would ever happen."Do I even want to know?"* can be read as a one shot!!





	Merged Eternities

With all the time they'd been together, Lafayette liked to think Alexander would one day run out of ways to amuse them, but as they walked into their bedroom to find him sprawled out across his suitcase on top of their bed, they doubted that would ever happen.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Lafayette asked, and Alex grumbled. He fiddled with the loose threads at the bottom of his sweater, fraying from how much he wore it.  
  
"I don't know what to pack," he explained, and Lafayette loved him.  
  
"So your solution was to lay on your clothes and give up?" They kissed his forehead and rounded the bed to lay next to him, groaning as Alex rolled off the suitcase and on top of them.  
  
"What are we _doing_ in France? Like, do I need casual clothes? Are casual clothes here completely different from French casual clothes? Help me, Lafayette," he whined, burrowing his face in their chest. Lafayette kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Wear whatever you want, you'll look beautiful in whatever you decide to pack," they told him.  
  
Alex propped himself up on his hands to look at them. "That doesn't help me."  
  
"But seeing your face certainly helps me." They leaned down to kiss him, and Alex rolled his eyes but kissed back anyway. Lafayette sat back when their neck started to ache, smiling when Alex tried to follow their movement. He collapsed back on their chest, and Lafayette couldn't wait to spend the rest of their life with him.  
  
"Are you packed yet?"  
  
Lafayette brushed his hair back, let it fall, then repeated the action. "No, but I kind of know what I want to take with me."  
  
"Of course you do, you're from there. I've never been to that _side_ of the globe, let alone become familiar with fashion there. I'm not even familiar with fashion in my own home."  
  
"You don't have to be, love, oh my god. Here, all that is required is you, me, and something to sleep on, honestly."  
  
Alex hummed and rested his chin on their chest. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They kissed his forehead, smiling when he did. Alexander was the sun, and Lafayette was so grateful they got to be in his shining presence.  
  
"Help me pack?" Alex suggested, crawling off of Lafayette to go back to his suitcase.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They set both of their suitcases by the door to their bedroom, and Lafayette thought about the ring that would go in their carry on. They wanted to propose to Alex, wanted to marry him as soon as possible, to spend the rest of their life being able to call Alexander their husband and to be able to wear a ring of their own and look at it everyday of their life. Lafayette knew they wanted that, even if it wouldn't happen for years after this, but asking him seemed to come too soon.  
  
"Shouldn't you have bought plane tickets sooner?" Alex asked. Lafayette sat on their bed, their laptop set on their crossed legs. They glanced over at him, grinning at the backlit image of Alex, brushing his teeth, somehow managing to look adorable, even with toothpaste smeared across his lips.  
  
"Probably," the answered, scrolling through first class seats. Alex walked over to look at the screen and choked on his toothbrush.  
  
"No! Oh my god, no!" He sat on the bed next to them, and looked over the prices again, like he missed them the first time. "Why are they so expensive?"  
  
"Well, first class seats for a flight that takes off in three days are going to cost more than they would if it were taking off in three months."  
  
Alex sputtered. "Then don't fly first class! Easy solution!"  
  
"You deserve first class," Lafayette mumbled, and Alex glared them.  
  
"Shut up, I'd be fine in a fucking box attached to the plane by a string, and we both know that. I don't care about how we get there, just so I'm in France with you."  
  
"If you don't care, then let me buy first class seats. Go finish brushing your teeth."  
  
Alex grumbled and went back across the hall in the bathroom, leaving the door open as he made quick work of finishing his night routine, then jumping back into bed. He peered over Lafayette's shoulder as they kept looking, scoffing at the sheer amount of money they were asking for. Lafayette loved him so much it hurt.  
  
"Twenty _thousand_ dollars," Alex whispered once Lafayette booked the flights, lying on his back. "I've never seen twenty thousand dollars in my entire life, and you just _bought airplane tickets_ for _that_ amount of money. The economy class tickets were, like, four thousand dollars. That's still so much money, oh my _go_ -"  
  
"Alex! I'm not going to argue that twenty thousand dollars isn't a lot-"  
  
"It's so much."  
  
"I know, love, I know."  
  
"How can you just do that? Spend twenty thousand dollars like it's _nothing_."  
  
"Okay so picture this," Lafayette started, "I love you, and when it comes to you, money is no object. I know it's important to you, I know _money_ is important to you, but Alexander, please, let me do things for you. Let me do _this_ for you."  
  
"You are taking me to France! Sharing a piece of your life with me, showing me a piece of your childhood. You've already done enough, love. I don't need anything else from you. Especially not a ten thousand dollar plane ticket!" His voice verged on yelling, and Lafayette didn't touch him.  
  
"Are we fighting right now?"  
  
"No," Alex said, settling back onto his pillow and sighing. "No. I just think it's too much money to spend on me, and I get that it's not that much compared to all of the money you actually have, but-" his hands flailed, trying to explain.  
  
"It's still a lot, I get it."  
  
"I'm sorry for shouting."  
  
"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it. I love you."  
  
Alex shifted closer to Lafayette, pausing before touching them. "Can I?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Thank you," Alex whispered, then wrapped his arms around their waist, leg thrown over their hip. Lafayette kissed him, falling more in love with each passing second as Alex's hands tangled in their hair. They rolled them over so Alex was on his back, Lafayette's hand on his thigh, and Alex pulled away.  
  
"We have to sleep," he reminded. Lafayette kept kissing him.  
  
"We leave for France in two days, not tomorrow, love."  
  
Alex scoffed. "You have been chastising me about sleep since the moment we met, and now that you've made an impact, you decide to forego it?"  
  
"You do things to me," Lafayette excused, kissed his neck. "I can't help it."  
  
"You're such a liar! No, a hypocrite is what you are. You're a hypocrite, and I hate you," Alex claimed, smile as radiant as the sun, and kissed them.  
  
"You are so cute," Lafayette whispered, and Alex pushed them off of him dramatically. Lafayette's back hit the pile of pillows on their bed laughing, registered distantly as Alex curled into their side and kissed their ribs.  
  
"I hate you." His cheek was flat against them, proving Lafayette's theory further, fake pout almost bringing Lafayette to tears with how much they love it.  
  
They inched down the bed so their head was on the pillows now, Alexander now leaning on their chest as opposed to their stomach, making it easier to kiss him, which Lafayette did as soon as they could reach.  
  
"Sleep." Alex demanded, and Lafayette sighed and rolled their eyes, leaning back to turn off the lamp before cuddling Alex and falling asleep.  
  
The airport bustled, the repetitive sound of suitcase wheels against the tile flooring almost agitating. Alex stared down at his boarding pass, his carry on at his feet. His sweatpants bunched at his ankles, probably because they were Lafayette's, his sweater sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was so fucking stunning, if they weren't in an airport Lafayette would be kissing him like their life depended on it.  
  
"This one piece of paper cost ten thousand dollars."  
  
Lafayette smiled and kissed his temple. "Technically the flight is what cost ten thousand dollars, that's just the piece of paper that lets you board." Alex glared at them, Lafayette kissed his temple again. Some people stared at them as they passed, but Lafayette didn't care. They loved Alex, and in one day, five hours, and twenty minutes, they would ask him to love them for the rest of their lives together.  
  
"I'm scared," Alex admitted as they gripped Lafayette's hand. They sat next to each other on the plane, but the arm rest dividing them still seemed like too much space.  
  
"Have you never been on a plane before?"  
  
Alex shook his head. "Moved to New York on a boat, never left."  
  
"It'll be fine, love," they promise, kissing his cheek. Alex laughed.  
  
"You kiss me a lot, y'know. I love it, I love you, I love how you love me, thank you for loving me." His grip tightened as the words tumbled out of his mouth and Lafayette didn't know what to do. They pulled their hand from his, holding his jaw in their hands and leaning their foreheads against each other. Alex's eyelashes fluttered shut.  
  
"You're going to be okay, Alex, it's a long flight, but I'll be here the whole time, okay? I love you too, nothing is going to happen on this flight."

"Yeah it is," he argued, bringing his hands up to cover theirs. "You're going to get thrown off for being such a sappy bitch."  
  
Lafayette chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Then so be it."  
  
"No! I don't know how to navigate Paris, I need you with me. I need you with me anyway, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Other than his initial panic and the eyes as wide as saucers he gave Lafayette when they took off, Alex was mainly okay for the rest of the flight, even slept for a few hours toward the middle of it, which Lafayette was grateful. While he was asleep they passed a patch of almost violent turbulence, and Alex would have either had a heart attack or given Lafayette one if he was awake for it.  
  
"I can now say that I've only ever flown first class," Alex commented as they walked to the terminal where Lafayette's grandmother should be waiting. Lafayette grabbed his hand as they rolled their suitcases behind them, savoring when Alex leaned into their chest.  
  
"Gilbert!" The unmistakable voice of their grandmother called, and they felt their cheeks redden as Alex's jaw dropped.  
  
" _Gilbert_ , oh my god. You _never_ let me call you by your other names," Alex said, amazed.  
  
"She's my _grandmother_ , I don't really have a choice," the whispered as they turned to walk towards her, their grandmother running to meet them halfway.  
  
Lafayette was surprised but not offended when she wrapped her arms around Alex first, squeezing him so tight he turned red. Lafayette grabbed their phone from their carry on and took as many pictures as they could. Their camera was tucked away somewhere underneath everything else they had in the bag, but before they could get it, their grandmother pulled away.  
  
"Alexander! It is so nice to finally meet you!" She exclaimed holding his face in her hands. She smiled and kissed both of his cheeks, Lafayette's heart flipping over as Alex giggled. This was the best day of their life, second only to the day they and Alex got together, to be thirded by the day they propose.  
  
"I'm so honored to meet you. Lafayette told me so much about you."  
  
Lafayette followed them, watched as the two most important people in their life talked animatedly about something, switching from English to French maybe without noticing. Lafayette sat in the backseat of the car with Alex, came back to earth when he grabbed their hand and squeezed. They kissed the back of his hand and grinned, delighted to receive a beaming grin back from him. God, they loved him.  
  
The drive was short, and Lafayette rejoiced whatever god or deity may be out there as their grandmother stopped at a coffee shop, Alex swaying half asleep on the other side of the car.  
  
"Love," Lafayette whispered, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, what? What, what, what?"  
  
They took one of his hands and put it on the cup. "Coffee."  
  
"Coffee," he repeated, and then snatched it from their hands so fast Lafayette thought he'd spill it. They watched with fond eyes as he drank it, still in a state of disbelief that Alex was _here_ with them, in Paris, their home. Lafayette had two different homes, one they were sitting in, and one sitting next to them. They were so lucky to be able to say that.  
  
"I love you," they told him.  Alex grinned, sitting up and kissing them.  
  
"I love you too, thank you for the coffee, you're very dear to me."  
  
Lafayette kissed his forehead as their grandmother got back in the car, handing them a bag of cookies and continuing the drive. They didn't miss how she smiled at them in the backseat, felt the blush on their cheeks as they turned their attention back to Alex, who was blinking sleepily up at them, the caffeine not yet hitting him.  
  
By the time they got to their house, Lafayette's camera was out, the memory card replaced so they wouldn't run out of space, and ready to take pictures of Alex the entire time they were there, to capture his beauty and immortalize it, so that for generations to come they would see just how stunning he was.  
  
Walking into their bedroom, they already had Alex standing with their grandmother on the front steps of the apartment building, walking up the stairs like an angel climbing the stairs to heaven, Alex lying on the ground in between staircases and whining about how much he was sweating. Lafayette just wanted to lock the door behind them so nobody could disturb them, pull Alex down on their bed and hold him for the rest of their life, listening to him talk for the rest of their merged eternities.  
  
Fuck, they were so gay.  
  
Alex left his suitcase by their desk and sat down by one of the windows on either side of the doors to the balcony, pressing his hands against the glass. Lafayette took another picture of his silhouette.  
  
"This is so beautiful," he said, breath fogging up the glass. Lafayette sat down next to him.  
  
"It's even prettier at night, and even then it doesn't compare to you." They kissed his shoulder, and thought about what Alexander said on the plane.  
  
They do kiss him a lot, they loved kissing him, loved every inch of him, wanted to press their lips against his skin and breathe him in, to love him and make sure he knew.. They wanted to drown in Alex, in his clothes and his skin and the feeling of his hair in their hands. They wanted surround themself in the sound of his laughter and him reciting poetry and the sound he makes when Lafayette kisses him the second he wakes up, halfway in between surprised and content. They loved Alex, wanted to have their life made up of him and their bedsheets and nothing between them if Lafayette could help it.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
"We've been dating for over a year, that shouldn't make me feel as giddy as it does," he told them before sliding across the floor a few inches so he could kiss Lafayette. He tasted like coffee and chocolate chip cookies, and Lafayette expected as much. His lips were chapped from the cold, but kissing him felt soft and warm and they loved him.  
  
"We have to unpack."  
  
"Five minutes?"  
  
Lafayette's heart was in no position to deny that.  
  
"Aw, you're clearing out a drawer for me. That's a milestone." Alex handed them one more of his sweaters, making seven total for the five days they were spending there.  
  
"We live together, you cleared out half a dresser for me. This is nothing," they muttered, throwing random shirts onto the bed next to Alex. Alex's eyes widened as he picked something out from the pile, holding it up for Lafayette to see and not saying a word. He held it in front of his face but it didn't matter, it was entirely sheer fabric.  
  
"You never told me about this?"  
  
"It was an impulse buy, I don't know where I'd wear it."  
  
Alex leaned back on his hands, shirt still clutched in one. "Right here is just fine for me."  
  
Lafayette stole the shirt back from them, but put it back in the second drawer of their dresser, and Alex smirked at them, winking. Lafayette couldn't believe him sometimes.  
  
"Can you put all of that stuff in the bathroom?" Lafayette asked, gesturing to the various bottles of shampoo and conditioner, hair products, and toothpaste that was laid on the bed.  
  
"Of course." Alex gathered all the stuff in his arms, which was equal parts cute and amusing, and toted it off into the en suite.  
  
Lafayette moved as fast as a lightning strike, taking the engagement ring from their bag and shoving it in one of the drawers that Alex wouldn't go in, underneath everything. They grabbed another pair of jeans they brought and made quick work in folding them so Alex wouldn't be suspicious of why they were slamming drawers shut for no reason. Their hands were shaking.  
  
Alex did an impressive job in organizing their stuff, put all the hair products in the right order and looked so fucking cute when Lafayette told him. They would propose to him for that alone, for the beaming smile he gave and they way his eyes were warmer than anything Lafayette had ever known. They weren't going to survive until New Year's.  
  
"Can we nap? It's noon. People nap at noon, right?" Alex asked as he climbed under the covers, kicking off Lafayette's sweatpants as he went. Lafayette loved how comfortable he was in their room already.  
  
"They do," Lafayette agreed, stretching their arms before joining him. Alex found his place in their arms and they fell asleep together, waking up to twenty texts from their grandmother telling them to come down and eat. Why Lafayette ever taught her how to text, they'll never know.  
  
"I can go see if she'll let us eat up here," Lafayette offered, and Alex kissed their neck as they turned the lamp on next to the bed.  
  
"I'll go with you if you want. I like your grandmother, she said she'd play scrabble with me."  
  
"You don't have pants on, and you don't want to get out of bed. Explain to me how you plan to follow that and also go downstairs to my grandmother."  
  
Alex considered it for a second. "Okay, true, but while you're gone I'm changing sweaters. This one feels too small."  
  
"That's fine," Lafayette said, kissing his nose, "but don't throw things, please. I just organized that."  
  
"I would never," Alex lied, squatting down and opening the drawer. Lafayette rolled their eyes and left the room, guilty to see all of the food she prepared just sitting there as she ate a grilled cheese sandwich and read the newspaper.  
  
"My dear, I understand," she said in French after Lafayette rushed out an excuse. "Go, take the food, I will be fine down here."  
  
"Thank you," Lafayette muttered before grabbing a tray from one of their cabinets and putting plates on it, lugging it upstairs and into their room. They set it down on the bed before they realized Alex standing there, tears in his eyes and streaming down his face, small velvet box clutched in his hand, diamonds glittering in the light. He was still in his own sweater. Fuck.  
  
"Alex, I-"  
  
"Is this? Really? Like, you, this is, did this, for me?" He stuttered, wiping tears out of his eyes almost violently. Lafayette set the tray down on their desk, hands shaking so bad they almost dropped the tray entirely.  
  
"Alex, of course it's for you. I wouldn't propose to anyone else, I don't _love_ anyone else the way I love you, you make my heart beat so fast sometimes I think my ribcage is going to shatter." They took the ring from him and stood so close they could feel the shuddering of his entire body as he breathed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he cried, "I'm _so_ sorry. You probably had a plan, you didn't want me to find that and I ruined everything, I ruin _everything_ , I don't know why you would even _consider_ proposing to me when I-"  
  
Lafayette cut him off by kissing him. Alex sniffed and kissed back, but then Lafayette pulled away. This was not the way this was supposed to happen, but they didn't care. Meeting Alexander, falling in love with him, loving him as much as they did were not things they planned to happen but they did, and Lafayette was grateful for that more than anything. In all honesty, none of their relationship turned out the way it was supposed to, they shouldn't have expected any less from their proposal.  
  
"You don't ruin anything!"  
  
Alex shook his head, sniffing again. "Your plan was probably going to be so beautiful, and I fucked it up so bad. I didn't _mean to_ , I'm sorry. You brought that really nice purple sweater-"  
  
"Your favorite sweater of mine to wear, you've told me." Lafayette kissed the top of his head.  
  
"It's so soft, I can't help it. I tried to get it out without moving anything else, but then the," he didn't say it, just gestured to the open box in Lafayette's hand. "It went across the floor, and I didn't know what it was so I went to get it and I _saw_ it and I'm so sorry, Lafayette, _fuck_ ."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, my love. I think it's better this way, in all honesty, now I don't have to wait until New Year's to tell you. I love you so much, Alexander, you didn't ruin anything. You could never ruin anything as long as you're with me. I'm sorry you found the ring, just for the fact that it made you feel like this, like I don't love you dearly, enough to propose to you."  
  
Alex hugged them, still crying, but less now. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, more than life itself."  
  
"I want to marry you." Alex rested his cheek on their chest. "I don't have the money to marry you."  
  
"I was going to wait longer," Lafayette admitted. "Maybe until we were done with college, just so that you wouldn't have to wait as long, so that your options wouldn't be limited so severely. We don't have to get engaged right now, Alex, I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to be with me for the rest of your life, and I want you to be happy."  
  
"Lafayette, do you realize where we are right now? We're in _your bedroom_ , in Paris. You love me and trusted me enough to take me here, and you loved me enough to plan a proposal and you think I'm _ever_ going to want anyone else but you? I love you so much, I never thought I could love someone this much. I'd wait to the end of the world to marry you, oh my _god_ , Lafayette."  
  
"Alexander, will you marry me? It doesn't have to be now, because we have so much to do and so much to still get through, but someday, even if it's decades from now, would you marry me?"  
  
More tears fell down Alex's face. " _Yes_ . Of course I'll marry you. Fuck, I love you so much, you're so dear to me. I could never say no to marrying you, oh my god."  
  
"I love you too." Lafayette kissed Alex over and over, spinning him around, the box pressing into his skin. Alex laughed as he kept crying, but they were different tears now. He smiled, sunshine and beauty and everything perfect about him shining through. Lafayette was so happy they didn't have to wait to propose to him anymore. They were so happy that they had him.  
  
"It's been a _day_ ," Alex sighed as he slid back down to the floor, his sweater bunching up in their arms. Lafayette nodded, and Alex kissed the wrinkles on either side of their eyes. They were going to marry this man some day.  
  
"Agreed. Do you want to go to bed now?"  
  
Alex eyed the probably cold grilled cheese on the tray, then looked back at Lafayette, eyebrows raised.  
  
Lafayette kissed his forehead. "We can eat first."  
  
"Fuck, I love you."  
  
After too many grilled cheese sandwiches and a terrifying amount of additional cheese and bunches of red grapes, Lafayette brought the tray and all of the plates downstairs. Alex was in Lafayette's purple sweater, dragging the sleeves of it up and down his legs. He loved that sweater, and Lafayette loved him. The ring was set on the bedside table, and Lafayette picked it up as they got back in bed. Alex snapped his hands away from his inner thighs and pretended like he _wasn't_ just doing that, as if Lafayette hadn't had their own fair share of encounters with Alex's inner thighs.  
  
"Your hand might be too small for the ring," Lafayette said as they took Alex's hand and held it up next to the ring.  
  
"I was thinking about the ring, actually. I don't think I want to wear it on my hand," Alex confessed. Lafayette's heart sunk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have two more years of college and then law school. That's a long time, and I'm scared I'm going to lose the ring if I wear it on my hand. I was thinking I could get a chain, maybe? That way it's less likely I'll lose it, and I won't have to worry so much."  
  
"Oh, okay. I was worried you decided you didn't actually want to marry me or something, and turning down the ring was your way of telling me."  
  
"No! No, never. I want to marry you so badly, I just don't want to lose the ring. You're everything to me, you spent god knows _how much_ on this ring, I can't be trusted to wear it on these." He held up his hands and Lafayette beamed, flipped his hand and pressed their palms together. Alex's hands were small enough that Lafayette could bend their fingers over his. They did and Alex frowned at them.  
  
"You're terrible," Alex told them, and Lafayette kissed him.  
  
"We can go and buy you a chain tomorrow." They pulled him down on the bed and put the ring box back on the table. "I'll take you to breakfast and we can make a day of it."  
  
"Fine, but I _am_ playing scrabble with your grandmother one of these days. You can play too if you want, since you're my fiancé, and I love you enough to help you."  
  
" _Fiancé_ ," Lafayette repeated. "You're my fiancé."  
  
"And you're mine."  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." They pulled Alex to them so they were facing each other, as close as they could be. Alex ran his hands along their sides and kissed them, and Lafayette wanted to stay like this forever with him, basking in the warmth he provided. They turned the lamp off, relying on the lights of the city to illuminate Alex's features as he fell asleep next to them. They were going to marry him.  
  
Lafayette was the luckiest person in the world to be able to say that.

**Author's Note:**

> !! it happened !! this is so bad !!
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
